voreinteractivefandomcom-20200214-history
Groups in University vore
There are various groups in and around the university who might be worth mentioning, if for no other reason simplifies the knowledge of who knows who. Students of the current V101 class V101 is a class held at the university in semi-secret, it's using false boring labels to keep people away. What it really learns is the basics of how to perform the act of vore and various related and useful skills. The class had somewhere around 230 students at the start, but there seems to be a fair amount of drop-outs. Abby Allison Annette Beatrice Becky Bryci Collin Felicia Gia Gina Jacqueline (Jacky) Katie Kim Kristin Lily Madeline Roberta Sally Samantha Theresa Tiffany Victoria GI8U2 students GI8U2 is a follow-up class to V101, the jump being quite drastic. This is really an advanced class, but with higly motivated normally top performing students the professors holding it assume the jump is justifyable, thus skipping an inbetween class. First time around only A+ students of V101 were amitted, since even post graduation students wanted to take the class. As a result the age-span of the students is larger and the skill level and determination of the students is off the sharts. The class is primarily taught by Professor Blainey, but two other professors co-teach with her and all three of them have their PHd students and personel assisting the class, depending on what topic is covered different assistants and professors teach at any one time. First time around 56 students were amitted. Aaliyah Alsey Ariel Casey Christina Clarice Dacia Erin Gisele Helen Holly Jamie Janessa Jessica Wilborough Julianne Defoe Karen Kari Kasia Kimberly Meghan Hawthorn Misty Olivia Stacey Taylor Stephanie Collins Sophia (Dancer) Summer Violet Professor Blainey's research team Blaney was the Professor leading the school's lone vore research team before the story began. As a result of the school teaching the subject there was a need to study all aspects and thus her team has no specific orientation within the field. Aiko Daniela Evelyn Jandi Lin Katrina "Kitty" Kelly Blainey Nicole Paricia Tamara Tracey Professor Hawthorn's research team Professor Hawthorn used to work with her team in secrecy on a different University in a different town where vore was neither taught, nor common practice. She jumped at the chance of working alongside Professor Blainey since she found that she got along with the younger professor very well and neither of them would have to give up their team. It was clear that this school was putting serious funds into the field when she was even allowed to expand her team a bit and that a third professor was alowed to switch her work to join them as well. Alectra Emily Gemma Haley Hawthorn Helen Fields Katie Barlow Lauren Lorena Minna Vuorela Serena Kamber Sofia Santi Professor De Luca's research team Originally the professor had no knowledge of vore, however only a couple of years after taking over a physics research team the young woman was presented with the offer, or perhaps demand, to study this most facinating subject. Having no prior knowledge of it she got an outside expert to teach and consult her and her team on the subject, Doctor Tracey from Professor Blainey's reseach team. She also needed a test subject and one of the top students from the previous V101 class was hired for that purpose. Her reserach team studies the physics surounding and involving vore. Denise De Luca - Physics Professor Kimberly - test subject Tracey - Expert consultant Voreclub regulars and atenders. A perverse club for vores only, well none vores are allowed to enter once and leave via the plumbing. The club assembles every other weekend and moves around, it's uncertain if it reuses locations, but it's possible. What takes place at the club is basically an orgy centering around vore, it is certainly not without risks to attend even for practiced vores. There are a few rules (Please add them) Alex Anita Moreno - regular Bethany Williams - regular Brandy Candice - regular Candy Carol Chandra Cindy Crystal Helen - regular? Iris Jacqueline (Jacky) Julie Kayla - regular Kerri - regular Lilia Malinda - regular Mandy Marie - regular Mary - regular? Mindy Monica Whitley - regular Natalie - regular Olivia - regular Pauline Goff - regular Roberta Rose Roxanne (Roxy) Sarah Theresa Vera Wendy Clarice's gang There is a gang that's been at the shool for quite some time, gaining new members as old ones have graduated and left. Their holdout is a boxing gym in one of the schools buildings, it's meant for all students, but this gang has sort of claimed it as their own, non members showing up thus typically don't leave until one of the membes squeeses them back out at their next bathroom visit. There's two rings wich the girls use frequently for practice and fun. Originally the gang was composed of all sorts of vore capable girls, but at one point there was a fight where straight girls finally snapped at the liberties the lesbians took with them during practice. The fight was quite severe and at the end the gang was half as big as when it had begun. All the straight girls had then been digested and the lesbians had only lost one, their weakest member, the one the straight girls had initially taken out their frustration. After that only lesbians are amitted to the gang and as a result their practices and fun are even dirtier than before. Aaliyah Clarice Gisele Jamie "James" Janessa Kari Kasia Lexy Meghan Hawthorn Summer Tiffany Violet Karen's gang Karen in a very talented and dominating predator and has gathered a bit of a following. What's surprising is not that she's managed that, nor that they more or less obey her blindly, but that they are no pushovers themselves. There's no dead meat in her gang, all members are fully cabable of handeling themselves, except perhaps against girls like Karen. Karen The Gym gang One of the more frequented campus buildings would normally be the gym. Students are typically somewhat aware of what a few hours a week at the gym can do for one's physical apperance and a free gym thus attracts it's fair share of atenders. Typically guys like the weight-lifting type of gym, which is what this is. However a gang of ladies that also fancy that kind of a workout has more or less claimed the schools gym for their own and any non-members there are seen as much needed protein for their diet. As a result most members in this gang are quite muscular in an amazonian way and all the weightlifting means that they burn quite a few calories more than most girls even with their skills, so watch out for their appetites. Christina Dacia Stephanie Collins Former students of a V101 class There are quite a few students who have taken the class over the years, rumors have it that even the current professor teaching it is a former student. Having taken it is also a requirement for the advanced class, so apart from all GI8U2 students, there might be students and ladies that it will be useful mentioning that they have indeed taken this class and have thus some basic knowledge of the vore subject.